In My Arms
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Three a.m. on the clock. Lullaby music box. Oh, baby, please don't cry. Let's let Mama sleep tonight. You've only been home one day. You don't even know your name. Tiny hand on my cheek, you're a miracle to me...


Just a nice Booth fic about him and his baby. I've always loved this song, In My Arms, by Mark Wills. My dad used to sing it to me all the time, and it just seemed to fit Booth very well. This is incredibly fluffy. You've been warned. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Booth is certainly not mine, and neither is the Mark Will's song In My Arms. But a girl can dream...

BBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth was exhausted. Not that he had any right to be, but he was. He shifted in his bed and gently pulled his sleeping wife closer to him, trying to settle down again. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in days, and it had caught up to him. He yawned wearily.

A soft whimper shattered the calm of the night, and Booth reluctantly kissed his wife's forehead. Then he slipped out of the bed and padded over to the crib that was a few steps away from their bed.

In the crib, his newborn daughter, Brennan, fussed and kicked her tiny feet.

For a moment, he watched her, hoping that she might fall back asleep. But when it became clear that she wasn't going to, he tenderly scooped her up in his arms, then cuddled her to his bare chest. "Shh..." He glanced at the glowing clock on the nightstand by their bed. Three in the morning… He sighed softly as the baby continued to fuss.

Unwilling to wake his still-sleeping wife, Booth carried the baby out of his bedroom and into her nursery. They had spent months picking colors, arguing over designs, and searching for the perfect pieces of furniture. And after all of that, she had decided that the baby would sleep in their room.

He kissed the baby's soft head and went to the window, where a rocking chair rested. She had eaten just a half hour ago, and she didn't need a new diaper. So he assumed that she was simply lonely and needed to be comforted.

He eased himself down into the rocking chair and leaned back, yawning quietly. "Shh, sweetheart..." He settled her in his arms. "It's okay."

She continued to whimper softly, and he rubbed her back gently. "Let's let Mommy get some sleep tonight."

He got up and went to the dresser, freeing one hand to wind up the little music box Angela had given Bones as a baby shower gift. He smiled softly as he thought of that. They had been married for almost two years, but to him, she was still Bones. And she always would be.

He returned to the rocking chair, humming softly with the sweet tune.

_Three a.m. on the clock_

_Lullaby music box_

_Oh, baby, please don't cry_

_Let's let Mama sleep tonight_

He gently traced his finger over the baby's soft cheek. Yesterday morning, he and Bones had brought little Brennan home for the very first time, and to him, it still felt like a dream. He had a daughter... They had a daughter. Together they had made this beautiful creature in his arms, and that fact astounded him.

The baby stared back at him with an intensity that was eerily reminiscent of her mother, and he had to smile as he lifted her closer to his face.

"Hi, little Brennan..." He struggled with the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "You don't even know that's your name, do you?"

Her tiny hand came to rest against his cheek, and he kissed her soft little head. "You have your mommy's mouth, and her name." He didn't care that she couldn't understand him. Though, knowing her mother, it wouldn't surprise him if she did grasp his words.

_You've only been home one day_

_You don't even know your name_

_Tiny hand on my cheek_

_You're a miracle to me_

He snuggled her against his bare chest and slowly began to rock back and forth, moving in time to the soft music wafting through the air.

The newborn sighed and found her fist, sucking on it contently.

He watched her, and his heart swelled with love and pride for this beautiful child. He had loved her mother for years, and for so long, he had thought that nothing would ever happen between them.

He had never been so happy to be wrong.

And when Bones had told him that she was pregnant with his child, he had been completely blown away. He had been with Rebecca when she was pregnant with Parker, but at the same time, he hadn't.

He had tried to propose to her, but she had refused. And from there, it had gone downhill. He accompanied her to doctor's appointments, ran errands when she needed him to, and essentially waited by the phone for her to call. She had been carrying his child, but it seemed that she wanted nothing to do with him.

But when Bones was pregnant, because they were already together, it was a given that he would be involved. He was the father, after all. From morning sickness to late night food runs, he had been there to hold her and watch with fascination as her body changed.

In many ways, he had felt cheated by Rebecca during her pregnancy. He had wanted to be more involved. He needed to be. But she kept him at a distance all through the pregnancy. If anything, Bones pulled him closer. They shared a bed, and everything that had to do with the child they had created together.

And now he was holding their living, breathing miracle in his arms. His index finger ran lightly along her chubby little cheek as he watched her in awe.

_In the stillness of the night_

_Cradled in this rocking chair_

_I hold all my hopes and dreams_

_Every single answered prayer_

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered, his voice catching.

The baby made a soft, snuffling noise and snuggled deeper into his chest.

He gently patted her back, soothing her and himself at the same time. She was so tiny, smaller than Parker had been when he was first born, and immediately Booth could tell the difference. As strong as the urge to keep Parker safe and happy was, it was increased even more with Brennan, if that was at all possible. It wasn't a matter of whom he loved more. It was that Brennan was his daughter, and as much as it annoyed Bones, he was already insanely protective of their little baby girl.

He smiled softly at her. "Your brother is going to love you," he murmured. Parker had been with Rebecca for the past two weeks, and while Booth talked with his son every night, it wasn't quite the same. But in the next day or two, Rebecca would be bringing Parker over to meet his new baby sister.

He snickered. And he would probably be disappointed. He had been begging for a baby brother ever since he learned that his favorite Dr. Bones was going to have a baby.

But he had the feeling that Parker would get over it eventually, and he would love his baby sister.

_In my arms, wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms, I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from _

_This great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you_

_In my arms_

He freed a hand and ran his thumb along the baby's little lips. "You look just like your mommy," he whispered.

Her rosy cheeks, her pouty little lips, her nose that she had obviously gotten from her mother...

He had served in the Army, he had seen death and destruction and mutilation. But all of that had been nothing compared to the fear he felt when his son was first placed in his arms. He had had nine months to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be a father, and he had thought that he was ready. But all of that self confidence had been swept away when he realized that he was responsible for the health and wellbeing of the tiny life in his arms.

And even though that was almost nine years ago, he had never really felt those fears subside. He still worried every moment that Parker wasn't with him.

He looked down at his newborn daughter. Those fears had been amplified when she was first placed in his arms, and it terrified him to think that he wouldn't always be able to protect his young children.

It also scared him to know that they were both counting on him to be the man his own father had never been. His father had been a cruel, sadistic drunk, and if anyone ever laid their hand on either of his own children like his father had done to him, he would kill them. He had hated his father for years, but if there was one good thing about him, it was that he had taught Booth how to never treat his children.

_As I watch you take each breath_

_Oh, it scares me to death_

_To know you're counting on me_

_To be the daddy that you need_

For a moment he closed his eyes and tried to picture what his daughter would look like in ten years. And to his surprise and delight, all he could see was a little Bones with his eyes. She already had him wrapped firmly around her finger, and he doubted that it would ever change.

He smiled as he remembered teaching Parker how to ride his first bike when he was six. The boy had been fearless, like his mother, and had soared off after only falling off of the bike twice.

The baby stared up at him, and he looked into those soulful eyes that mirrored his own. "You're going to be fearless, too. Just like your mommy," he breathed. "You're already as beautiful as her."

An image of his baby girl as a teenager sprang to his mind, and he wondered what he would say when she went on her very first date. If he had his way, she wouldn't be dating until she was at least thirty. But he knew, logically, that she would start dating when she became a teenager. And she would probably wind up dating boys that he wouldn't like.

As much as he disliked the thought, she would rebel, fight with her brother and parents, and just be a teenager. She would break his heart as she learned to drive, graduated high school, and step away from him to start her own life.

"Stay little as long as you can," he whispered to his drowsy daughter. "Be happy. Don't grow up too fast."

_Wounded knees and broken hearts_

_Learning how to drive a car_

_When it's time for your first date_

_Will I know just what to say?_

He kissed her tiny forehead, then leaned back in the chair again and slowly rocked back and forth. In his arms, she was safe from the evils of the world that he and Bones saw every day in their jobs.

He gently shifted the baby to his shoulder, and his heart warmed as her tiny head settled in the crook of his neck. His large hand rested against her back as he tried to imagine her wedding day. She was already so beautiful, and she would become more beautiful every day, just like her mother. And he hoped that she would have her mother's high expectations.

As much as he disliked the idea of handing her over to anyone who wasn't him, he had faith that she would find a man who would worship her. Just as he worshipped her mother.

It broke his heart to know that one day he would walk with her into a church, and she would no longer be his little girl. She would be someone's wife, a mother to her own children.

He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, and he quickly brushed it away, then kissed his daughter's little forehead.

_When you find that one true love_

_I'll put on my best smile_

_And I'll try to hide my tears_

_As I walk you down the aisle_

_In my arms, wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms, I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from _

_This great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you_

_In my arms_

He knew that he wasn't always going to be able to protect her, just like he wouldn't be able to protect Parker forever. It killed him to know that, but it was the truth that all parents had to face.

And he knew that all he could really do, all any good parent could do, was try to enjoy the precious time he had with his babies.

They were going to grow up, one day. They would go out into the world onto their own, and they would lead happy lives. He had to believe that.

He nuzzled his baby's head gently and sighed. "You're my angel, Brennan," he breathed. "You and your brother... and I'm going to make sure that you're both as happy as you can possibly be."

He would never stop trying to protect his little family and make them as happy as he could.

_Wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms, I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from _

_This great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you_

_In my arms_

The baby sighed, and he realized that she was falling asleep, cuddled against him. He smiled tenderly.

"I love you, Brennan Joy. And I'm going to love you for the rest of my life." He traced his finger along the side of her face.

Her tiny mouth opened in a yawn, making her daddy grin wildly.

"I know, I'm boring to you now. But you'll get used to me," he assured the sleeping newborn. "Just like your mommy did."

He considered going back to his bedroom and laying the baby in her crib, but he was reluctant to move and disturb her. So he got comfortable in the chair and rested his head lightly against hers.

"I won't be around forever, angel," he whispered, rubbing her back with his large hand. "But as long as I'm here with you, there will always be a special place right here for you, in my arms."

He closed his dark eyes and continued to rock back and forth, humming softly as the light of the moon spilled into the nursery.

_Oh, this promise I will keep_

_As you finally fall asleep_

_In my arms_

The End

A/N: I know, ridiculously fluffy. Booth is such a good daddy, right? LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
